Un terrible aveu
by carlotte
Summary: Sabrina une adolescente disparait mais peu après l'équipe découvre qu'elle était homosexuelle.DannyMartin slash


Un terrible aveu

J'ai écrit cette fic à la mémoire d'une amie qui a disparu trop vite. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.  
Aucun spoilers  
Danny se leva de bonne heure ce jour, il était seul comme d'habitude dans ce grand appartement. Quand est ce qu'il pourrait arriver à lui parler?  
Il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain, le temps de se laver et d'essayer de ne plus penser à son doux visage qu'il devrait pourtant affronter toute la journée. Il se rendit au bureau

Bureau du FBI  
Danny s'installa à son bureau et pianota sur son ordinateur pour lire ses mails. A part des publicités il n'y avait rien. Vivian arriva

Vivian: Salut Danny, tu as l'air songeur  
Danny: Oh je pensais à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un.  
Vivian: Une nouvelle élue de ton cœur!  
Danny: Oui... enfin pas vraiment... c'est compliqué  
Vivian: Bon enfin si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas.

Il l'aimais bien car c'était la maman de l'équipe. L'avait elle devinée? Avait elle remarquée ses regards amoureux?

A ce moment Martin et Sam arrivèrent, le cœur de Danny ne fit qu'un tour. Calmes toi se dit il, il ne faut pas que l'équipe le remarque.

Martin: Salut Viv, salut Danny

Danny (maussade): salut Martin

Martin interrogea Vivian et Sam du regard , elles répondirent négativement. Jack arriva

Jack: On a une nouvelle disparition Sabrina Jeney, 16 ans disparue de chez elle depuis 22h hier.  
Sam: 22h! Et les parents ne se sont pas inquiétés avant?  
Jack: Elle est allée en boite de nuit et son père devait aller la chercher à 3h mais personne ne semble avoir vu Sabrina à cette boite hormis deux jeunes complètement ivres qui disent l'avoir vu déguisée en clown en train de faire du vélo sur la voie de chemin de fer.

Jack accrocha une photo d'une jeune fille qui était souriante et semblait aimer la vie.

Jack: Danny et Martin je veux que vous alliez interroger ses amis de lycée ainsi que ses professeurs. Je veux tout savoir, si elle a eu une punition au C.P jusqu'à ses fréquentations. Sam relevé téléphonique, essaie de localiser son portable et voit les finances des parents. Vivian tu viens avec moi on va chez les parents.

Lycée Chanzy

Danny: Martin tu commences par les professeurs moi je m'occupe des élèves.  
Martin: Euh attend il faut que je te parles avant.  
Danny (mal à l'aise) Oui..  
Martin: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'a parlé sur un ton que je n'ai guère apprécié tout à l'heure.  
Danny: Écoute Martin, pour l'instant on a une gamine qui a disparu et tu te soucies encore de ta petite personne, permet moi de te dire que tu es pitoyable.  
Martin: Je croyais qu'on pouvait quand même s'entendre mais cela n'es pas le cas, merci de ton accès de confiance Danny.  
Danny: (commençant à s'énerver) Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre dans tes sous entendus Martin?  
Martin: Tu comprendras bien assez vite maintenant on a du boulot comme tu l'a toi même dit.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne cesse de le renvoyer et d'être méchant avec lui il doit vraiment me prendre pour un cunt (en anglais dans le texte) pourtant je ne cesse de l'aimer. Oh Martin que dirais tu si tu savais que j'étais fou amoureux de toi? Tu ne m'aime déjà pas alors comment te le dire. Si tu étais une femme, je t'aurai sorti le grand jeu dans un restaurant français. Mais tu es Martin Fitzgerald et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Qu'à tu voulu dire par "tu comprendras bien assez vite"?"

Danny essaya de ne plus y penser pendant toute la journée. Il se rendit dans le foyer des élèves pour trouver des informations sur Sabrina.

Maison de Sabrina Jeney

Jack: Madame Jeney, essayée de vous calmer. Nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'information pour retrouver Sabrina.

Vivian lui offrit un mouchoir.

Monsieur Jeney: Excusez ma femme, vous savez pour nous Sabrina représente tout. C'est notre fille unique.  
Madame Jeney: Désolé agent Malone mais allez y posé moi des questions  
Jack: D'accord déjà je voudrai avoir votre accord pour que ma collègue se rende dans la chambre de votre fille. Vous voulez bien?  
Madame Jeney (entre deux sanglots) D'accord c'est au fond du couloir à droite.

Vivian s'y dirigea

Jack: merci, tout d'abord j'aimerai savoir les apports que vous entretenez avec votre fille.  
Madame Jeney: Et bien elle est en pleine adolescence mais nous nous en sortons pas trop mal. C'est une bonne élève mais je sais (elle semblait nerveuse) qu'elle n'avait pas que des amis.  
Jack: qu'entendez vous as que des amis?  
Madame Jeney: Sabrina aime beaucoup sortir et faire la fête et je la laisse faire à condition que les résultats suivent. Tandis que beaucoup de filles ont des parents beaucoup plus strict. Je crois qu'il y avait des jalousies mais Sabrina ne m'en parlait jamais.  
Jack (tout en notant) : D'accord, Sabrina avait elle un petit ami?  
Madame Jeney: Pas à ma connaissance.  
Jack: Monsieur Jeney?  
Monsieur Jeney: Avant hier soir j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Sabrina et un inconnu

flash back

Sabrina: Tu sais je t'ai dit qu'on ne peut pas parler au téléphone...  
inconnu(e)????????????  
Sabrina: De toute façon on se voit jeudi soir. Non ils ne savent pas

fin du flash back

Madame Jeney: Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
Monsieur Jeney: Écoute, Sabrina a 16 ans, c'est normal qu'elle ait un petit copain et qu'elle n'ai pas envie de nous en parler.  
Jack: Une dernière question (alors que Vivian arriva) Sabrina allait souvent dans cette boite?  
Madame Jeney: oui 2 week-end par mois et pendant les vacances.  
Jack: Merci nous vous contacteront s'il y a du nouveau et n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avez la moindre trace ou demande de rançons par exemple.  
Monsieur Jeney: vous savez nous ne sommes pas extrêmement riche et je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous demanderait une rançon?  
Jack: Malheureusement je vois cette situation tous les jours dans mon métier.  
Madame Jeney: Merci, je vous en prie retrouvez notre fille.  
Jack: je ferai tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver.

Bureau du FBI

Tous était assis à la table commune pour faire le débriefing de l'affaire:

Jack: on commence par toi Sam.  
Sam: Le portable de Sabrina a été retrouvé à 15km de la boite de nuit dans un fossé. Les techniciens sont en trains de relevés d'éventuels marques de voiture. Sinon pour les finances, c'est un couple modeste lui travaille dans une société d'informatique et elle fait du ménage.  
Jack: Ok on a donc affaire à un enlèvement. Danny?  
Danny:J'ai appris de ses amis qu'elle fréquentait un certain Jordan Keepler, un "bad boy" si vous voulez mon avis: condamnation pour trafics de drogues, vols.  
Jack: tu as bien dit fréquentait?  
Danny: Oui apparemment elle l'a quitté il y a 5 jours.  
Jack: Oh tu me le convoque. Martin  
Martin: Excellente élève avec un profil scientifique, plus tard elle veut devenir experte criminologue. Seul sa prof d'anglais se plaint d'elle elle fait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe.  
Jack: Vivian?  
Vivian: Dans sa chambre j'ai trouvé les photos d'une fille du nom de Morgane Wallace. Tu l'a aperçut Danny?  
Danny: (prenant la photo) Non, et personne ne m'a parlé d'une Morgane.  
Jack: Danny et Martin allez à la boite de nuit ce soir et interrogez les personnes qui connaissent Sabrina. je veux savoir si quelqu'un l'a vu cette nuit là, des témoins qui seraient déjà parti quant la police est arrivée. Vivian tu me fais des recherches su Morgane Wallace et tu l'a convoque, Sam et moi on interroge Jordan.

Salle d'interrogatoire

Sam et Jack entrèrent dans la pièce et Jordan se leva d'un coup

Jordan: Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter comme ça! Vous imaginez la honte et je n'ai rien fait d'ailleurs.

Sam le força à s'asseoir

Jack: Je me fous de savoir si t'a eu la honte ou non moi en tout cas à ta place j'aurai bien eu la honte de me faire arrêter par les flics en train de voler dans un magasin.  
Jordan: Pourquoi je suis là?  
Sam: Sabrina Jeney ça te dis quelque chose?  
Jordan: connais pas  
Jack: (énervé) Regarde moi!  
Jordan (avec un grand sourire): Je préfère regarder la meuf (en s'adressant à Sam)

Jack se leva et plaqua Jordan contre le mur

Jack: Écoute moi bien, je suis fiancée à cette "meuf" comme tu le dis et je te préviens que tu dis encore une chose de ce genre tu peux dire au revoir à tous les privilèges que tu as. Je peux faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.  
Sam: (prenant le poignet à Jack) Jack...

Jack fit rasseoir Jordan sur sa chaise, c'était la première fois qu'il révélait que Sam et lui était ensemble, cela allait faire 3 mois depuis le départ de Maria. En plus Hannah et Kate l'avaient bien acceptée et adorait Sam.

Sam: Jack tu devrais sortir un peu.  
Jack: Ok je t'attends derrière la porte, termine l'interrogatoire.

Sam s'assit en face de Jordan.

Sam: Écoute, ce que tu viens de dire à mon patron peut peut être s'oublier si tu coopères avec moi. D'accord  
Jordan (complètement apeuré): Il ne reviendra plus  
Sam: Si tu me dis ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, non.  
Jordan: D'accord j'ai connu Sabrina et j'ai appris qu'elle avait disparu. Mais j'y suis pour rien.  
Sam: Tu es sorti avec elle n'est ce pas? Pourquoi avoir nié son existence?  
Jordan: Je suis sorti 2 mois avec elle. Je savais qu'avec mon casier j'allais être interrogé et j'avais peur d'y être mêlé.  
Sam: D'accord. qui a mis un terme à votre relation?  
Jordan: C'est elle, il y a 6 jours. Au début j'ai pas compris pourquoi mais le lendemain dans une ruelle près du lycée j'ai compris.

flash back

Jordan arrive, un cigarette à la main soudain son regard se détourne vers une petite ruelle située à proximité du lycée. Il voit Sabrina en train d'embrasser une autre fille.

fin du flash back

Jordan: A la pause de midi, j'ai été m'expliquer avec elle. J'ai menacé de tout révéler à ses parents.  
Sam: Et tu l'a fais?  
Jordan: Non j'ai pas assez d'estime pour des "guinasses" pareils.  
Sam: D'accord peux tu me dire à quoi ressemblait la fille qui était avec elle?  
Jordan: Je l'ai vu de dos et il faisait assez sombre mais j'ai juste vu qu'elle était brune.  
Sam: Juste pour info, où étais tu hier soir dans les alentours de 22h?  
Jordan: J'ai passé la nuit au centre de détention pour mineur, j'y fais du bénévolat une soirée par semaine. J'anime et ensuite je vais parler à des jeunes pendant la nuit. Vous pourrez vérifier une dizaine de gardiens pourront vous le confirmer.

Sam se leva pour aller vérifier les informations que Jordan venait de lui faire.

Jordan: agent Spade?  
Sam: Oui?  
Jordan: C'est vrai que j'en veux à Sabrina pour ce qu'elle ma fait mais c'est quand même une chic fille et j'espère que vous la retrouverai en bonne santé.  
Sam: On fera tout ce qu'on pourra. Merci Jordan.

Jack attendait Sam derrière la porte.

Sam: Tu devrais aller t'excuser.  
Jack: T'a raison  
Sam: tu as déjà douté de mes compétences?

Et comme réponse il l'embrassa furtivement au creux de la bouche.

Vivian arriva.

Vivian: Désolé de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais je tiens à vous dire que Morgane Wallace n'a jamais existé de quelques façons qu'il soit.  
Jack: ça doit être un nom d'emprunt. Et si elle, elle en a un Sabrina doit aussi se cacher. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'un communiqué aux journalistes, ça peu peut être nous aider.  
Vivian: Ok, on pourra passer au journal de 23h.  
Jack: Sam va prévenir Danny et Martin de se mettre sur leur 31 et d'impressionner un maximum de filles dans la boite de nuit. On piétine sur cette affaire et la vie de deux jeunes filles est en jeu. Moi je vais vérifier si une disparition d'une jeune fille brune dans les alentours de New York n'a pas été signalé.

Boite de nuit

Danny et Martin étaient habillé de façon décontracté. Ils se rendirent au bar pour présenter au serveur la photo de Sabrina.

Danny: bonsoir avez vous déjà vu cette jeune fille.  
patron: Désolé jeune homme mais on ne fait pas de ça ici, je suis clean moi.

Martin sortit sa carte d'agent fédéral:

Martin: On ne vient pas vraiment pour ça, mais elle a disparu il y a presque 24h.  
patron: Ah Ok, bon venez dans mon bureau.

Bureau du patron

patron: Ouais, elle s'appelle Sabrina, elle vient souvent ici.  
Danny: seule?  
patron: Oui, jusqu'à la nuit dernière où elle est venue avec une de mes filles

flash back

Le patron se rend vers son bureau mais au bout du couloir il voit une des serveuse en train d'embrasser Sabrina. Il leur crie dessus et la serveuse retourne à son poste.

fin du flash back

Patron: Je l'ai viré le lendemain en lui disant qu'elle ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici.  
Martin: et Sabrina?  
Patron: Je l'ai viré ,il devait être vers les 21h30.  
Danny (s'énervant): Vous avez laissé une mineure seule devant une boite de nuit!  
Patron: Et oh elle venait de corrompre une de mes filles.  
Martin: On voudrait le nom de votre serveuse. Immédiatement

Il cherche des fiches dans son bureau.

Patron: Elle s'appelle Leslie Youron, mais je n'ai pas son adresse.  
Danny: Elle est brune?  
Patron: Oui pourquoi?

Martin et Danny se dirigent vers la porte, Martin regarde de nouveau le patron

Martin: Car les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes.

Bureau du FBI

Jack: Alors c'était bien cette soirée?  
Danny: J'ai l'impression d'avoir 17 ans et j'ai mal aux jambes.  
Jack: (en soupirant) l'éternelle jeunesse... Martin qu'avez vous trouvez?  
Martin: Alors on a trouvé que Morgane Wallace était en fait Leslie Youron, elle 21 ans, pas de familles sauf un oncle qui vit à Pittsburgh et je ne lui ai pas trouvé d'amis.  
Jack: pas étonnant qu'aucun avis de disparition n'ai été signalé.  
Sam: Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de bien gagner sa vie, elle travaille en boite la nuit et dans un supermarché la journée. Elle a d'ailleurs effectuée de gros retrait en liquide au cours de ces dernières semaines.  
Vivian: (elle est au téléphone) Hey hey j'ai quelque chose un propriétaire qui habite pas très loin de Pittsburgh dit avoir logé Sabrina et une fille correspondant à la description de Leslie au cours de ces dernières jours.  
Jack: Ok Danny et moi on y va. Martin convoque moi les parents et demandent leur si Sabrina séchait régulièrement les cours ou si elle s'absentait les week-end . Vivian et Sam vous me convoquez l'oncle de Leslie. On se retrouve ici tout à l'heure.

En voiture vers Pittsburgh

Jack: Danny, je peux savoir se qu'il se passe entre Martin et toi,  
Danny (vague): Entre Martin et moi? Euh rien  
Jack: Te fous pas de moi, t'arrêtes pas d'être infâme avec lui. qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?  
Danny: C'est pas tes affaires Jack.  
Jack: Ce sont mes affaires quant il y a des comptes dans mon équipes. Alors arrangez vous ou je ferai en sorte d'arrangez ça moi même.  
Danny: Ce sont des menaces?  
Jack: Voit ça comme une menace si tu veux moi je considère cela comme un simple avertissement.

Appartements

Danny et Jack se rendirent chez les propriétaire d'un vieil immeuble qui était en état d'insalubrité.  
Ils toquèrent à la porte de l'appartement du propriétaire.

Jack: Monsieur Nevils?  
M. Nevils: Oui  
Jack: C'est vous qui avez appelé pour dire que vous aviez hébergé ces jeunes filles. (il montra les photos)  
M. Nevils: Oui mais elles n'avaient pas le même noms que vous avez dit aux infos.  
Danny: Quels noms avaient elles?  
M. Nevils: Dans les films policiers ils disent qu'on peut avoir une récompense quant on donne une information aux autorités.  
Danny: Vous n'avez pas entendu dans les films policiers qu'on est passible d'une peine de prison quant on loue un appartement insalubre à une fille qui est mineure? Non. Alors je vous l'apprend. Les noms?  
M. Nevils: Leslie elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Morgane Wallace et Sabrina m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lydie Miller.  
Jack: Vous n'avez pas demandé leurs papiers  
M. Nevils: Elles avaient l'argent   
Danny: Vous auriez les clés de l'appartement?  
M. Nevils: Tenez 4ème étage. si vous pouviez ne pas faire trop de bruit je ne veux pas avoir tous les locataires qui s'inquiètent de savoir pourquoi la police est là.  
Jack: vous inquiétez pas on va faire la distribution de boul quiès.

Appartement au quatrième étage

Danny défonça la porte, tout était saccagé. Sur la table de la cuisine il ya vait un mot, Danny prit des gants et se mit à le lire pendant que Jack inspectait l'appartement.

"A celui qui trouvera ce mot. Je ne vais pas les tuer tout de suite. Je veux qu'elles souffrent autant que j'ai souffert. Sabrina a gaché ma vie et Leslie... J'avais pourtant tout fait pour éviter ça. Je suis nul. 88"

Danny avait la rage, ces filles qui avaient juste envie de vivre leur amour se retrouvait persécuté. Il ne savait même pas où les trouver. Il faisait le parrallèle avec sa propre situation. Martin aussi le prendrait il pour un monstre? Il avait peur. Jack arriva. Il n'avait rien trouvé ils repartirent au bureau.

bureau du FBI

Martin (à Danny): Qu'est ce qu'à donné l'analyse de la lettre que tu as trouvé?  
Danny: Pour l'instant rien, écrit à l'ordinateur, aucune empreinte. On cherche encore ce que veut dire 88

Vivian arriva

Vivian: Je crois avoir trouvé la signification de 88.  
Martin: alors  
Vivian: "achtundachtzig" quatre vingt huit en allemand. La huitième lettre de l'alphabet est la lettre "H" 88 signifie donc...  
Martin et Danny (ensemble): "Heil Hithler!  
Danny: quel salopard peut vouloir faire ça et adhérer à ces principes?  
Vivian: Malheureusement beaucoup de personnes ont encore des préjugés complètement idiot. Je parle par expériences.  
Sam: Ok on sait donc que cette personne adhère à des idées d'un parti extrême. C'est pour cela qu'il en veut à Sabrina et Leslie car elles sont homosexuelles.  
Vivian: Tu as retrouvé l'oncle de Leslie?  
Sam: Non, il semble s'être volatilisé depuis trois jours. On sait juste qu'il s'appelle Ian Yaluvic, j'ai lancé une recherche sur lui.

A ce moment un technicien accompagné de Jack arriva

Technicien: Voila votre recherche sur Ian Yaluvic  
Jack: (il lit le rapport à voix haute): Ian Yaluvic, il a un casier: profanation de plusieurs cimetières, membres de plusieurs associations interdites par l'état en raison de leur engagement à la haine racial...  
Danny: C'est notre homme.  
Jack: Sam appelle toutes les brigades de police dans un périmètre de 200km autour de Pittsburgh, il me faut des barrages. Vivian retourne chez les parents de Sabrina et renforce la sécurité autour d'eux, il pourrait leurs en vouloir. Danny et Martin essayez de localiser le portable de Leslie...

A ce moment un technicien arriva

Technicien: désolé mais je crois que j'ai prit de l'avance sur vous, je viens de localiser le portable de Leslie.  
Jack: Merci Nico! Danny, Martin, Sam et moi on se rend sur place.

Ils se mirent en route vers les falaises qui surplombaient Pittsburgh.  
A leur arrivée, Martin remarqua le van couleur kaki qui appartenait à Ian Yaluvic.

Jack: Sam et moi, on sécurise la zone, Martin et Danny procédés à l'arrestation de Ian Yaluvic. Je le veux vivant, j'ai deux trois points à régler avec lui sur les règles de la vie en société.

Quant Danny et Martin virent Ian Yaluvic, ils virent aussi avec horreur une jeune fille devant lui qui se tenait au bord de la falaise. Il était prêt à la pousser. Une autre jeune fille était à terre.

Danny: Monsieur Yaluvic, nous sommes du FBI, reculez lentement!  
Ian: Jamais! Elle a détruit ma vie (Martin vit que c'était Sabrina qui était au bord de la falaise) Leslie était ma seule famille... Elle a tout détruit.

Il saisit sabrina par le col et la suspend par dessus le vide, seul les pieds de la jeune fille touchent encore la terre. Elle hurle.

Martin: Non! Ian, elle ne veut pas détruire votre vie, moi aussi mes parents ont eu du mal à accepter ma bisexualité...

A ce moment Danny regarda son collègue, avec des yeux grand ouverts, Martin était gay? Ou était ce juste une forme de dissuasion pour impressioner Ian? Danny avait du mal à respirer il n'en revenait pas.

Martin: Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une maladie et que vous devez l'accepter. Ce n'est pas en tuant Sabrina que Leslie reviendra vers vous.

Pendant ce temps, Danny toujours étonné par les propos de son collègue braque son arme vers Ian tout en surveillantleslie qui est toujours à terre mais semble vivante.

Ian: Sans elle je suis perdue...

il lâche Sabrina qui hurle, Danny tire et Ian, déséquilibré tombe en arrière et s'écrase 300 mètres plus bas.

Martin: Sabrina!

Martin et Danny courent vers le bord de la falaise tandis que Jack et Samantha arrivent avec leurs armes et prodiguent les premiers soins à Leslie.

Dans sa chute Sabrina avit pu se rattraper au bord de la falaise mais elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

Danny: tient bon Sabrina, on va te sortir de là.

Martin et Danny prirent chacun un bras de Sabrina et après moulte difficultés, ils purent la remonter.

Sabrina pleurait puis s'adressa à Martin:

Sabrina: Où est Leslie?

Martin: t'inquiètes pas, elle est dans une ambulance mais elle va bien.

Sabrina se mit à pleurer de plus belle et Martin la prit dans ses bras.

Danny: Hey, ma grande tout est fini maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rester avec Leslie.

Sabrina: Mes parents sont au courant?

Danny hocha la tête. Jack arriva alors que Sam accompagnait Leslie à l'hôpital.

Jack: Leslie va bien elle devrait sortir dans quelques jours. Sabrina, tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Sabrina: En fait Leslie et moi, on est ensemble depuis quatre mois. Jordan était en quelque sorte mon assurance pour que personne ne devine mon homosexualité. Leslie a acheté cet appartement à Pittsburgh et on a commencé à l 'aménager. Et le jour où je me suis fait virée de cette boite de nuit, un homme est descendu d'une voiture qui était garée sur le parking. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Ian, l'oncle de Leslie. Il était le seul à être au courant et semblait l'avoir bien accepté.

Sabrina regarda Martin en repensant à ses paroles. Il détourna la tête.

Sabrina: Ian m'a dit qu'il me ramenait à l'appartement. J'ai accepté mais ensuite il a commencé à hurler, c'est pour ça que j'ai balancé mon portable par la fenêtre, c'était un code avec Leslie. Si l'une d'entre nous abandonnait son portable c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Mais elle n'a pas dût le trouver et elle a cru que je l'attendais à l 'appartement. C'était vrai sauf que Ian m'y avait ligoté. Lorsque Leslie est arrivée il est devenu complètement fou et l'a insulter et frapper. Au petit matin il nous a amené ici. Il a dit que c'était là que les parents de Leslie s'étaient rencontrés et qu'elle souillait leur honneur. Tout d'un coup Leslie s'est effondrée j'ai cru qu'elle était… en fin vous voyez. Et enfin vous êtes arrivés.

Jack: On va t 'emmener à l'hôpital pour te faire passer un bilan médical complet. Tes parents seront là aussi.

Sabrina: J'ai peur de leur réaction.

Martin: Sabrina, tu es jeune. Ils auront peut être un peu de mal à comprendre mais tout ira bien. Ils ont l'air compréhensif.

Martin lui fit un clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas à l'attention de Danny.

Sabrina (s'adressant aux trois agents): Merci…merci pour tout…

Hôpital Johnson

Les parents de Sabrina l'attndait à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Dés qu'ils virent leur fille, ils coururent vers elle. Les retrouvailles se firent dans les pleurs. Jack fit signe à son équipe que leur boulot était fini. Ils retournèrent au bureau. Chacun prit sa voiture.

Voiture de Danny Taylor

Cette affaire m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est cruelle. On a eu de la chance de les retrouver vivante. L'aveu de Martin, je ne sais pas s'il était véridique mais je dois lui dire ce que je ressent. Ça fait des jours que je me le dis. S'il me rejette je partirai, ma lettre de démission est déjà prête. Martin vas tu me considérer comme le plus abrutis des hommes?

Bureau du FBI, autour de la table commune

Jack: Vous avez fait du bon travail. Affaire classée

Vivian: Samedi, Marcus fête ses 40 ans et vous êtes invités.

Jack: Désolé, mais j'ai mes filles ce week end.

Vivian: Et alors? Je suis certaine que Reggie à le béguin pour Hannah.

Jack: Me vieillit pas plus.

Tous se mirent à rire sauf Martin.

Martin: Jack, il faut que je te parle dans ton bureau.

L'équipe le regarda bizarrement. Danny commença à se sentir mal.

Bureau de Jack

Jack s'assit à son bureau mais martin resta debout

Martin: Voilà ma lettre de démission

Jack releva la tête

Jack: quoi?

Martin: tu as très bien entendu, j'ai trouvé un poste chez les cols blancs.

Jack: Martin tu es un très bon agent. Que se passe t il?

Martin: J'avais entendu que l'équipe des personnes disparus était très bien et que c'est sa solidarité qui faisait sa force. Mais je me suis trompé car je crois que L'AGENT TAYLOR a un problème avec moi. Je commence lundi prochain.

Jack: Hors de question que tu partes!

Martin: Ma décison est irrévocable Jack.

Martin partit en claquant la porte.

Jack énervé sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers ses collègues

Jack: Taylor!

Danny se retourna et regarda Jack, ce qui redoutait le plus allait arriver.

Jack: Martin a donné sa démission par ta faute alors t'a intérêt à le faire revenir ou tu es viré. C'est clair!

Danny partit précipitamment sous le regard interrogateur de Vivian et Sam.

Central Park

Danny était assis sur un banc, il pleuvait et il était trempé. C'était donc ça ta conséquence, tu me quittes, ma vie n'est plus rien sans toi. Pourquoi pars tu? De toute façon je porte la poisse, toute ma vie se résume à un échec: d'abord la mort de mes parents, ensuite Raphy et Sylvia et pour finir Martin.

Danny regarda le pont et il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne servait à rien dans ce monde de merde et que personne ne le regretterait. Il prit un canif qu'il avait toujours sur lui et commença à le passer lentement sur ses bras.

Appartement de Martin

Il était en train de faire les cartons. Le poste au col blanc ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais Danny était insupportable et il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Martin ne savait pas pourquoi Danny était odieux avec lui pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait de spécial.

Martin dirait au revoir ou plutôt adieux à l'équipe le samedi soir chez Vivian.

Le samedi soir suivant chez Vivian

Ils étaient tous là et même si l'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure tout le monde faisait un effort pour marcus et Vivian. La soirée se termina vers 23h lors du départ de Martin qui fut suivit de près par Danny. Sam se préparait à les suivre quant Jack la retînt:

Jack: Je crois qu'ils ont des choses à se dire

Sam (à l'oreille de Jack): Tu ne crois pas que maintenant on pourrait leur dire pour nous deux. Il n'y a que Vivian qui est au courant.

Jack: D'accord mais on attend que Danny et Martin reviennent.

Danny rattrapa Martin qui allait monter dans sa voiture

Danny: Martin, ce n'est pas pour que cela coûte mais je te présente mes sincères excuses.

Martin se dégagea de Danny

Martin: Tu as raison ça ne vaut pas grand chose

Danny: Attend! Il y a un « et » derrière mes excuses.

Martin: Je t'écoute

Danny (d'une voix bizarre): Je t'aime

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il lui avait dit cela d'une manière bizarre, indescriptible. Il avait envie de se trouver à des kilomètres de là. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait son amour à un homme mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour à présent.

Martin: Tu…tu m'aimes?

Danny: C'est pour cela que je te rejettais car j'avais peur de mes sentiments envers toi. Martin je ne peux plus vivire sans toi et c'est moi qui dés demain donnerai ma lettre de démission à Jack, pas toi.

Martin: Danny, regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que ce n'est pas un coup de Jack pour me faire revenir.

Danny (en lui prenant les mains): Je te le jure et…

Martin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, prit la tête de Danny entre ses mains et se mit à l'embrasser langoureusement. (musique Unintended de Muse). Plus loin Reggie et Hannah s'embrassent eux aussi. Martin se recule un peu de Dannypour reprendre son souffle.

Martin: Tu es un idiot Danny, je ne cesse de vouloir être gentil avec toi depuis le début car je t'aime autant que mon cœur peut aimer.

Danny (en posant un doigt sur la bouche à Martin): J'ai envie de toi.

Martin: Le temps que je dise à Jack que je réintègre le service lundi et on va chez toi car mon appartement est en plein déménagement.

Jack accepta vivement que Martin reprenne du service. C'est à ce moment que Sam se leva:

Sam: Jack et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire

Tout les yeux se figèrent sur elle.

Sam: nous sommes ensemble depuis 3 mois maintenat et nous vous annonçons que je vais devenir maman.

Jack la regarda avec des yeux grand ouvert, elle était enceinte? Sam le regarda et ils s'embrassèrent comme un dernier baiser.

Appartement de Danny Taylor

Danny fit visiter son appartement à Martin avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener vers sa chambre. Pour la première fois il lui fit l'amour. Mais ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Le lendemain Danny se réveilla en premier, Martin dormait encore profondément.

Danny (à l'oreille de Martin): Tu sais mon ange j'ai failli te perdre une fois mais je te promet que plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Je t'aime de trop pour ça. J'ai failli faire une grosse connerie avant hier, mes bras en portent encore les cicatrices. Tu ne m'a pas poser de question dessus, tu as donc comprit que c'était un accès de remord.

Quelques mois plus tard

C'était ce jour que Martin et Danny avaient décidé de ne plus cacher leur couple au saint de l'équipe. Il venait de retrouver une jeune femme qui était simplement partit faire du camping avec des amis.

Danny: Jack, Vivian, Sam

Les trois agents se retournèrent

Danny: je voulais vous dire que Martin et moi… vivons ensemble depuis 4 mois et que nous sommes amoureux

Jack (en rigolant): je le savait et j'ai gagné Vivian

Martin: tu as gagné?

Jack: J'ai parié avec Vivian qu'il se passait quelquechose entre vous.

Sam: Les garçons je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous.

Un mois plus tard, Sam accouchait d'une petite Théa Malone tandis que Danny et Martin venaient de s'acheter un appartement plus grand.


End file.
